In the case of modern electronic devices in a vehicle, which constantly offer additional functions having more and more options, multifunctional operating elements, with the aid of which various functions of the attached devices are controllable, have been provided due to the limited space for the corresponding operating elements. Thus, European Published Patent Application No. 0 366 132 describes, for example, a multifunctional operating device for motor vehicles, where function groups (MENUS) and individual functions are selected with the aid of a rotary switch, and where an ENTER function can be triggered; one and the same bidirectional rotary switch being used for selecting menus and individual functions. In this context, the rotary switch mentioned has click-stop positions, to which menus or individual functions are assigned, the ENTER function being able to be triggered by an axial movement of the rotary switch. Such a multifunctional operating device is used, for example, to enter a destination in a navigation system. To this end, an alphanumeric keyboard is illustrated on a display unit, the user being able to move forwards and backwards in the alphanumeric keyboard with the aid of the bidirectional motion of the rotary switch. When the cursor is then situated on the desired alphanumeric character, it can be selected and read into the navigation system by moving the rotary switch axially. In addition, it is also described in German Published Patent Application No. 199 41 960 that the operating element can be designed as a cylinder, which is bidirectionally rotatable about its longitudinal axis, and is elastically movable with respect to the longitudinal axis.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a multifunctional operating device, which may be operated in a manner that may be more user-friendly and may further simplify the haptics of operation.